


Daughters and Sons of Death

by Im_Allie_Angel



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alixe is a mix of Alex and Alice, Blake is Norman's and Susie's kid, Caryss has a son from a divorce, Ella is Linda's and Henry's kid, F/F, F/M, Henry disappered with the rest of the group for five years (NOT 30!), Jaidynn is Jack's and Wally's kid, Jared is Thomas' and Allison's kid, Lillia Luke and Ivy are Sammy's and Lacie's kids, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2019-11-18 22:16:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18127190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_Allie_Angel/pseuds/Im_Allie_Angel
Summary: Ivy got a letter from Joey. Wanting too avenge her whole family, she meets four kids that have the same letter and get into the studio while trying to get their family out.





	1. Miss Ivy Benton Lawrence

Ivy ran downstairs as she grabbed her bag and ran outside the door. She ran to the mail and grabbed a yellow letter off the ground. A piece of toast hung from her mouth as she ran to the bus stop and read the letter.

_'Dear Ivy,_   


_It seems like a lifetime since you came and visited the studio. Five tears really slips away, don't they?_

_If you're back in town, come visit the old workshop. There's something I need to show you._   


_Your best pal,_

_Joey Drew.'_

Ivy looked at the letter. Joey Drew? Her father's, mother's, brother's, and sister's boss? A sharp pain hit her of when she found out they went missing...

Ivy was a innocent child, around five. Her Poppop told her one day that her family went somewhere up high called Heaven. That they all died in a car crash. When she was thirteen, she found out that they weren't dead, but missing.

Ivy walked over to a girl around where her sister's age should be. She had dark skin, a skirt, a tank-top, headphones with no wires, blue eyes, and black hair. She held a letter, one that looked all-too familiar to Ivy's eyes.

"Hello, kid." She said as she eyed Ivy's letter. "May I ask who you are?"

"I-" Ivy stopped as she looked to see if the bus was coming. Nope. "Ivy Eleanor Benton Lawrence." The whole bus stop looked at her. "D-daughter of Sammy Lawrence... a-and L-L-Lacie B-Benton..." 

"Jaidynn Neal Fain Franks." Jaidynn quickly said. "Daughter of Jack Fain and Wally Franks." The bus stop whispered, laughed, and worriedly spoke of the two.

"You two, eh?" Ivy said as she eyed the letter.

"Yes..." She said as another kid with orange and brown hair came. He wore a coat and had another letter. "Ivy, this is Blake. Blake, this is Ivy."

"Hello, miss." Blake said.

"Hello, mr..."

"Polk." Blake said as he held out his hand.

"Polk." Ivy repeated. As the bus came, Jaidynn pulled the two away while texting. "W-what are we doing?!"

"Going to the studio." Jaidynn said as she finished texting. "Ella and Jared with met us there." Blake nodded as Ivy looked confused.

"C'mon!" Blake yelled as he pulled Ivy behind him.

Jaidynn sighed as she smirked and followed right behind.


	2. Ink is thicker than blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivy and her friends get to the studio.

Ivy opened the door of the car that Blake's siblings drove. "You sure we can't come with you?" Blake's brother asked.

"Aunt Diana will know I'm safe if you tell her so." Blake said. "Besides, Ivy didn't tell her Poppop."

"HEY!!" Ivy screeched.

"Fine." His older sister said. Once Jaidynn got out, the two drove away.

Ella and Jared ran up to the three. "Ivy, this is Jared Connor and Ella Stein."

"Good to meet ya, ma'am!" Jared said as ignored him Ivy entered the studio. "Sassy much?"

"Samuel? Lacie?" Ivy asked. "Lillian? Lukas?"

"Wallace? Jack?" Jaidynn asked as she followed behind.

"Susan? Norman?" Blake asked to one of the holes in the wall.

"Henry...?" Ella whispered.

"Thomas! Allison?" Jared asked as he stepped closer to the middle of the hall.

"What if this a prank?" Ella asked as she stopped. Everyone turned to her. "What if... Joey didn't send us the letter, but some rando school kids chose to mess with us... with the promise of our parents...?"

"No." Ivy said. "No! I know their down here! I just know it!" Jaidynn placed a hand on both of their shoulders. It comforted them, but deep down Ivy was worried.

"Ok, we'll spilt up. If anyone screams anything, we're high-tailing it out of here." Jared said as everyone nodded and spilt up.

There was a small craking sound before the floor collapsed under the five children and sending them into the darkness.

(~~~~~)

Ivy rubbed her eyes as she got up and looked to what was infront of the group. There was a tall, skinny devil. "AHHHHHHH!!" Ivy screamed. making the devil cover his invisable ears.

"Argh... Quiet, child!" The devil roared. Ivy screamed again as she looked at her arm, which had a large chain on it.

"Who... WHO ARE YOU?!" Ivy screeched as she tripped over one of her friends (ALIVE!) bodies.

"Why, young child... I'm Bendy!" Soon, the rest woke up. "If it ain't Ivy Lawrence! Oh? Ella Stein, too? Heh, even Blake Polk, Jared Connor, and Jaidynn Fain! Or is it Franks? So hard to tell!"

"Jaidynn. Neal. Fain. Franks." Jaidynn stated. "Remember it, demon! Before I d-" Ella covered Jaidynn's mouth.

"From everything I know, you demons mean trouble or a deal..." Jared said as he helped Ivy to her feet.

"I do need some fun around here~" Bendy chuckled as he showed the area around the five children.

There was silence

"A deal." Ivy plainly mumbled.

"Oh?" Bendy said as he walked closer. "Speak up, Lawrence."

"A deal!" Ivy shouted. "I know you devils like a good deal, a good trade. How's about it?" Ivy looked at Bendy's ink covering his eyes.

Bendy paused, before saying. "Go on."

"This is like a game, prey and predator, If we can find our families, get them to trust us, and bring them to you, you'll set everyone free!" Ivy shouted as she got close to the demon.

"And if I win this "game"? What do I win?" Bendy asked in a tone that sent chills down the spines of the kids. "Your souls, perhaps?" Ivy walked back. "I suppose, I could set you free, but just you five~"

"Well..." Ivy held out her hand. "You too chicken?"

"A week. That's the time you get to find Lacie, Thomas, Norman, Allison, Susie, Jack, Sammy, Lillia, Luke, Wally, and of course, Henry." Bendy grabbed her hand and shook it.

"Before we begin, give us a clue."

"Fine." Bendy whined as he walked around and undid the chains. 

"Is Ivy the one to set the lost and angel free? Or will she fall to the wolf and crayfish and live with me~?" Ivy felt herself shiver as Bendy snapped, creating a portal under her feet. She screamed as she fell through and the portal fell shut.

"Jared, Jared, Jared, my dear! You have a wolf and an angel, there's nothing to fear~!" Jared screamed as, he too, fell through a portal.

"Blake, make no mistake. If these two die, their souls you'll break~" Another portal.

"Franks or Fain? So hard chose! Make sure you keep them, their easy to lose~" Gone.

"And me...?" Ella asked.

"You know where Linda is?" Ella nodded. "Then you'll have no trouble with this~!" Then, Ella disappeared through another inky portal.


	3. His Brown eyes looking into Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaidynn is in the Music Department, but she finds something very interesting...

Jaidynn woke up by the sound of music. When she got up, she checked around herself to see if her friends were around her. They weren't. "Of course Bendy has to go and make this difficult..." She sighed as she looked around.

She was in the Music Department, a place where her fathers worked. Jaidynn sigh once more as she walked past the Infirmary. "Wait..." Jaidynn looked at the Infirmary. "Bendy said my family was alive..." She gasped and ran down the infirmary's stairs.

"Jack?! Jack?!" She repeated to call out her father's name. It was hours that she kept calling. "J-Jack?" She looked at the big empty space she wandered into. Jaidynn fell to her knees, sobbing loudly. "BENDY! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" She repeated over and over and over again.

She looked at her phone as she got up. While looking at a camera to see if her eyes were red and puffy, she saw an inky creature behind her. When she turned around and saw it still there, she gave chase.

She ended up chasing it to a corner. It tried to escape, but Jaidynn stomped on its tail. The creature began to whimper and whine. "Oh no, you don't!" Jaidynn said as she grabbed the inky being. "Why were ya spyin' on me?!"

The creature touched her face. "J-Jai... Jaid...ynn..." Jaidynn looked confused. "Jaid...ynn..." The being kept repeating. "Jaidynn..."

"J-Jack...?" Jaidynn asked. The creature looked at her, Jaidynn guessed his eyes were filling up with tears. "DAD!" She screamed as she hugged the inky man, stepping off his tail. "What happened to you?"

"Jo...ey... Book... Pa...in... Wal...lly... gone..." Jain pushed his daughter to the ground and got on her like a cat. "Mis...sing... Tri...cked... Bo...ok..."

"Book? What book?" Jaidynn asked.

"I...llusion of... liv...ing..." Jaidynn waked over to the stairs of the Infirmary, got a medical bag, and placed Jack in it. He seemed confused, but Jaidynn began to wipe the ink away from his eyes. "No... use..."

"How am I gonna get you outta here, then?!" Jaidynn laid on a cot while she continued to rub his eyes. Jaidynn jerked up as she gasped. Jack's eyes were now the familiar brown that she once knew. "How...?" She shook her head, now was not the time for that. "We need to fine the others."

"Oth...ers...?" Jack studdered as Jaidynn walked to the exit. "N...o!"

"What do you mean 'n-" Jaidynn felt her get hit in the back of the head.

"Rest your head. It's time for bed." A voice whispered as Jaidynn blacked out.

(~~~~~)

Jaidynn slowly opened her eyes as a figure stood in front of her. "There we go now. Nice and tight. We wouldn't want our sheep roaming away now, would we? No we wouldn't." The new inky figure held Jaidynn's bag in front of her face as it shuffled.

"You're voice..." Jaidynn said as the man put the bag on the ground. "You're... You're Johnny Lawrence! Sammy's brother and Ivy's uncle!" The creature smirked.

"So... you know my name..." Johnny smirked. "But you also look familiar, my little sheep..." Johnny got close to Jaidynn's face before pulling away. "Um, never mind..." The room shook for a few seconds. "My lord is coming, my little sheep! He will set us free!" Johnny placed an axe by the bag while he walked to a small room by Jaidynn's left.

Jack escaped the bag when Johnny closed the door. "Dad!" Jaidynn whispered as Jack crawled over to the back of the pole she was tied to. Johnny was just rambling 'Sheep Songs'.

"No!" That 'no' caught Jaidynn's attention. "Stay back! I am your prophet! I am your- AHHHHH!" Jaidynn flinched abit as she heard Bendy attack.

Jack finally got the ropes loose as Jaidynn ran to her bag and the axe. "Jack, get in!" She shouted. Jack jumped in the bag as Jaidynn ran to the hall across her.

She got to the end of the hall, but then a skinny little demon crawled itself out of the ink. "NO!" Bendy shouted as he began to chase Jaidynn.

She screamed as she ran. She ran through every turn and twist, until she made it to a small door. She slammed it and ran away from it as far as possible. She saw a can of soup roll in front of her. "Hey! Come on outta here! If ya dare try an' hurt Jack, I'll kill ya my-" She was cutoff when three figures appeared in front of her. "Bendy? Boris? Alice?"

It was the three cartoons in their cartoony forms. "You seem to know us..." Alice stated. "Who are you?"

"Jaidynn Neal Fain Franks." She said.

"A Franks, eh?" Boris asked as Jaidynn nodded. When Jaidynn turned her attention to Bendy, he hid behind Boris. "It's ok, Bendy. She seems like a nice gal."

"What if she's like Joey...?" Bendy asked. Jaidynn saw tears forming in the poor demon's eyes.

"Hey..." Jaidynn got on her knees. "C'mon here..." Bendy timidly got to Jaidynn as she brought him into her arms. "I'm not like Joey. Me and my friends are gonna help you get outta here." Her bag shuffled as Jack got out.

"I've never seen a searcher with colorful eyes before." Alice stated.

"This is my dad, Jack." Jack looked around before getting out of the bag. Bendy got on the floor as he looked at Jack.

"We should take you to our safehouse. We don't want you or Jack meeting the Ink Demon or Angels." Alice said.

"Angels...?" Jaidynn asked. Jack got back in the bag as Boris grabbed her hand.

"There are somethings that are better left forgotten."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I know what you're thinking. "Why is the prophet Johnny and not Sammy?!" It's something me and my brother came up with to keep Sammy alive. It's just something I did for this.
> 
> (Yes Sammy will still be in this!)


	4. A Deep Look into the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past is a tricky thing too know about, even when it's your own history...

_A violin's piercing shutter came from the band room. "Why is this piece so hard to master?!" A pale, teen girl asked while placing her violin in its case, shut it, and put her white gloves with cute pink bows back on her hands._

_"It might be hard, but beautiful when played right." A brown hair man said as he walked over to the girl. "Though... You have the wrong sheet. This is for Luke."_

_"I heard someone say my name!" Luke shouted as he ran over to the two. Another woman walked over to the man while holding a small child's hand while walking over._

_"Lillian, Lukas, Sammy, it's time too go." Lacie said and slowly rocked her child in her hands back and forth._

_"Yes, mother." The teen nodded as she walked away. Lacie wrapped her other arm around Sammy's and they left._

(~~~~~)

 

_"Norman?" Susie asked whilst she entered the kitchen. Today had been rough, seeing as Susie was fired from being Alice, but she was able to stay as some of the background characters, plus she still worked with Norman, so she remained calm and continued too stay at Joey's little workshop._

  
_"Yes, dear?" Norman replied with another question as he looked around some papers on the table._

_"Blake wants you too tuck him in..." The blonde girl replied and sat down in a chair next to her husband. "You've been so busy with work that you barely see the kids any more..."_

_"It's not my fault." Norman pouted, combing a hand through Susie's short hair._

_"I know it's not, but please?" Susie asked, smiling softly as Norman reluctantly gave a nod. "Good! Let's go~!"_

(~~~~~)

_Jaidynn smiled as she was being carried home by Jack, the man deciding that if Samuel and Laice could bring their children, why not him and Wally?_

_Jaidynn wasn't old enough too lose her child's innocence, but she has seen... Things._

_She would see either one of her fathers' arms covered with bruises and cuts, and from the age of seven, she could write a whole book of all the curse words she used to strangers that glared at her parents._

_Jaidynn smiled as Jack and her entered the house, avoiding every jerk. Because, as she would say, "eff 'em!"_

_"What would you like for supper?" Jack hummed as he put Jaidynn on the couch with the Boris doll she got that day._

_"..." Jaidynn didn't reply, only watching as Jack shrugged and picked up a bowl of berries that she'd forgot too eat that morning._

_"How about some salad?" Jack asked and gave a giant smile as Jaidynn nodded super quick. "Knew it."_

(~~~~~)

_Jared watched as his mother and father fought. It had now become the norm, watching them bicker over something he coils care less about._

_The dreaded 'work'_

_"Thomas! Why would you say something like that?! Now, Lacie is giving you death glares everytime I see her!" Allison cried and pushed Thomas back into the wall._

_"I just said he would be perfect for playing Wiggles! Nothing wrong with that!" Tom replied whilst glaring at his wife._

_"She clearly saw your 'project' and saw the..." Allison paused and looked carefully at her son. "The 'Heck Beast'!"_

_"Yeah? So! I won't turn an innocent children into one of those!" Tom shouted back, causing Allison's glare too falter._

_She stepped to Jared, picked up her son, and walked to him to his room._

(~~~~~)

_Ella had no idea why her auntie was sobbing into mommy's chest. She knew something was off, seeing as the red head never broke down, just a little tear here and there._

_Linda was also crying, both not seeming in pain, but had the same emotion._

_"Mommy?" Ella asked as she walked over to the two woman, clutching her father's artwork to her chest. "What's wrong?"_

_"N-nothing is... Nothing i-is..." Aunt Petra repeated, breaking down again whilst trying too form words._

_Ella looked over to her aunt with full worry within her eyes. "Auntie Petra? What's-"_

_"JUST SHUT UP!!"_

_Ella took some steps back, never hearing her Aunt scream in that way. "I'm... I-I-I'm... S-s-s-sorr-r-rr-ry..." Her aunt sobbed and burried her face into Linda's black shirt._

_"Ella, please go to your room..." Linda told her daughter, holding her stepsister's hand quite tightly._

_"Mommy...?" Ella whispered her question._

_"Y-Yes, sweetie?"_

_"Where's daddy?"_

  
  


 

 

**Where's daddy?**   
  
  


 

 

**Where's dad?**   
  
  


 

 

**Where's Henry?**

 

 

_That was the question that sent Petra over the edge._

**Author's Note:**

> Short chapter, but it's the prologue. (And I'm lazy and it's 12:43 pm)


End file.
